


小甜饼前传

by Jacinta_juan



Category: hqszd
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacinta_juan/pseuds/Jacinta_juan
Summary: 三轮小车无驾照





	小甜饼前传

  
幼儿园文笔 难看警告  
  
顶风作案 三轮小车无驾照

  
不妥删 恐不利影响不加tag 随缘看

  
  
当被男孩牢牢地禁锢在他的胸膛与洗手台间亲吻时，女孩还是懵懵的，不是很明白事态是如何发展到这个地步……

思绪飘回到晚宴后

77刚出大门就被助理姐姐裹上外套打开车门塞进了车里，“姐姐……我的这几天的行程……”

“都安排好了，”助理姐姐看着女孩乖乖坐在车后座，叹了口气，怎么好好一白菜，就这么被人拎跑了，又想到刚被交代的任务，“你等我一下，我去找主办方商量点事。”

“好～”软糯糯的声音带了点醉意，伸手从包里掏出手机，喜滋滋地确认了一下确实空出来的三天行程，笑得甜蜜……和花花老师都已经一个月没见面了，这两天赶了好几场商演跟采访，终于空出三天可以陪陪男朋友～

沉浸在愉快中的女孩听到了开车门的声音，头也没抬，“谢谢姐姐帮忙调行程……过两天我请你吃饭！“

“你准备请谁吃饭？”

“！！！花……花花老师？”女孩显然被吓了一跳，缓过来后直接扑到男孩的怀里，“你那边采访忙完了吗？我跟你说我空出了三天行程哦！”

“忙完了……”扶住有些摇晃的女孩，帮她把衣服重新裹紧，“听说我的宝贝加班加点工作了几天，真是辛苦了～”

司机缓缓发动车辆。

“哎？不等……”

捏了捏女孩的鼻尖，“你的小助理可是把你送给我了哦！走吧，我们回家！”

  
  


女孩洗完澡站在洗手台前吹着头发，总觉得有些不对劲，虽然今天花花一如既往的温柔体贴，但好像……有点不高兴？

“吹头发的时候又走神！不怕再把头发卷进吹风机里吗？”腰被揽住，一只手接过她手里的吹风机，一个吻轻柔的落在耳畔。

“花花老师……”女孩转过身子，晶亮的双眼一眨不眨地看他，“你是不是……不太开心呀……”

男孩闻言愣了一下，摸了摸即将被吹干的头发，关了吹风机放到一边，食指抬起女孩的下巴，直接堵上女孩的唇。

然后……回到最初的场景，女孩被困在男孩的怀里吻得昏天黑地……

  
  


“唔……”女孩被吻得喘不过气，抬手去掐男孩腰上的软肉，待呼吸到新鲜空气后，轻喘着问，“花……花花老师你……到底怎么了嘛……”

“嗯……”男孩环住女孩的腰，稍微用力将女孩抱坐到洗手台上，脑袋拱进女孩怀里，声音闷闷的，“我有点不高兴……”

见他还能跟自己撒娇，悬起的心顿时落了地，揉了揉毛绒绒的头，“哎呦，是谁欺负我们家小朋友了嗯？跟大哥说，大哥帮你报仇！”

“是一个叫77的女孩子……”

“她怎么惹你不高兴了呀？”手指绕着男孩脑后的发丝。

“她今天穿了露背的礼服，有好几个人都碰到了她的背……她还对着别人笑得开心……”

女孩不小心笑了出来，哦？盛典我不打扮得美美的对别人笑，难不成我还要披个麻袋对别人哭吗……

“你看，她还笑我！”

“好好好不笑了，还有吗？”

“嗯……她还跟别人喝酒……她都不知道她微醺的样子有多勾人……对了！最重要的是，她抱了好多人，都不抱我……”

“啊……是这样啊……那我可不可以理解为我们家的小朋友吃醋了呀……”

“哼……”男孩拱了拱鼻子，吻上她的脖颈，含糊不清地说，“你得哄哄我……”

“啧……别闹，”女孩微微偏头躲开，“会留印记……”

“反正你也有三天假，”又加了点力道，配上宣誓主权的小奶音，“不管！你是我的！”

“好好好，你的你的！”

“你的花花老师吃醋了，所以你要补偿我！”

“好好……嗯？”刚准备点头应下来，却见对面的男孩笑得有些危险，“怎……怎么补偿？”

“你说呢？”拉过女孩的双腿交叠在自己的腰间，一手揽住后背，一手拖住臀部，将女孩直接抱起，“我的宝贝……”

  
  


被人动作轻柔地放在床上，撑起身子，睡裙的肩带随着动作滑下肩膀，男孩刚刚还充盈着天真与无辜的双眸里欲望暴涨，不由分说地俯身下去，咬住女孩的下唇一点点舔舐。

“唔……”舌尖顺着微微张开的牙关深入，搅得女孩舌根发紧，手臂一个脱力两人便跌到床上。

“怎么？我的宝贝着急了？”

“你你你你别胡说！我才没有！”女孩羞红了脸，伸手试图推开压在身上的人，“你起来，我还没敷面膜呢……”

抓过作乱的小手，摁在身侧，一下一下吻着女孩的侧脸，温热的呼吸打在耳垂上，满意地看着白嫩的耳朵透出淡淡的粉色，“敷什么面膜啊……”

“嗯……那个……补水的……唔……”

话说到一半便被堵了回去，男孩扯下睡裙的肩带，手开始不安分地向下移动，放过女孩被吻得有些红肿的双唇，又点了点，顺着脖颈向下，印下一串红痕。  
  
轻轻咬住白皙的肩头，听着耳畔女孩越来越急促的呼吸，愉快地留下浅浅的牙印。

  
  
  
“啪嗒”，隔着睡裙解开了内衣的搭扣，女孩在心里暗暗吐槽这手法真是越来越熟练了，下一瞬，睡裙离体的凉意就让她打了个激灵，羞赧地将头撇向一边埋进枕头，手指扣着床单，喃喃出声，“花花老师……”

唇舌滑到胸前的男孩抬眼看她，“宝贝叫我什么？”

舔舐，轻咬。

“唔嗯……花……花花……”

“什么？”

轻扯，揉捏。

“哎呀你……好烦……”女孩的眸子里浮上一层水雾。

力度不够？

“花……花哥哥……哥哥……”

“乖～”

  
  
  
舌尖绕着肚脐，划出一道暧昧的水痕，唔，我的女孩怎么这么香啊……  
  
女孩被弄得有些痒，微微抬起了腰。嗯……腰也好细……张开双手扣在女孩腰际，只差两三个指节的距离就能完整地环住，想到刚才的晚宴上几个女孩子亲昵的靠在一起，手搭在他女孩的腰上，爆棚的占有欲使他突然萌生一种想把人锁在家里的冲动。

“花……花花……”女孩湿漉漉的声音唤回了飘离的思绪，重新俯下身去吻女孩的唇，指尖下移……

  
  
  
“唔！”下体的异样让女孩瞬间瞪大了双眼，笑盈盈地亲了亲女孩的额头，另一只手抓起她的手放在自己睡衣的纽扣上，孩子气地撒娇，“大哥～帮个忙好不好嘛……”

手指突入，弯曲，抽动。

身下的女孩咬着唇，努力抑制住即将脱口而出的呻吟，泪眼婆娑地瞪他，颤抖着双手磕磕绊绊地将扣子一一解开。

  
  
  
这个女孩是我的！我的！她这个样子只有我能看到！只有我！  
  
男孩一下子就觉得心口被填的满满当当，赤诚相对，郑重地看向她眼底，“我爱你。”

纤细的双手环上他的背，语气一样的郑重，“我也爱你。”

之后，便是狂风暴雨……

……

  
  


清洗过后，男孩心满意足地揽过女孩，轻声哼起了安眠曲，有一下没一下隔着被子拍女孩的后背哄她入睡。

忽然想到临离开前，她的助理跟他交代，“哎呦我们77为了空出几天陪你累得要死，一周的行程就缩在几天里跑完，这两天都瘦了……你可得好好照顾她听见没有！”

唔……心虚地瞥了眼女孩裸露在外的肩颈上深深浅浅的红痕……嗯……爱的滋养也可以算是照顾……的吧？


End file.
